catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine McBride
Katherine McBride (キャサリン・マクブライド Kyasarin Makuburaido) is Vincent Brooks's loyal and steadfast girlfriend, who wants something more. She and Vincent were classmates in high school, but they only started dating after they met again at their high school reunion five years ago and have currently been together since. Katherine has been thinking more and more about their relationship, and wants him to fully commit to her by marriage, but his indecisiveness is starting to increasingly annoy her as time goes by. Katherine currently works as an office manager for a clothing company called Bantam Suits. Katherine and Vincent don't live together for unknown reasons (possibly because of their workplace commutes) although she occasionally visits him to see how he's doing and drop off snacks. During the game, they frequently visit a cafe called Chrono Rabbit where they meet up to see how each other are doing and chow down on food. Asides from the main Golden Playhouse storyline, Katherine is also a playable character in co-op mode, where she and Vincent must work together to ascend the Babel. If a second player is present, they will control Katherine. If not, Katherine will be controlled by an AI bot. Personality Katherine has a by-the-book Type A personality. She is intelligent, mature, assertive, dominant, responsible, goal-oriented, but is not without a sense of humor. Katherine is a bit of a workaholic who puts her career above almost everything else. When Vincent admits to working severe overtime with no extra pay, she chides him for being taken advantage of it and not taking a stand for himself. At times, Katherine can seem overbearing, naggy and bossy with a domineering attitude towards Vincent. For example, she is trying to pressure him into marriage which he isn't comfortable with. She proves that if someone can't be trusted to do something right, she will take care of it for them. The clearest example of this is when she takes full control of their finances after Vincent consistently spends all his money on new computers, cell phones, alcohol and cigarettes. Another example is that she hates Vincent's messy apartment room, and one of her texts reveals she has a set of spare keys to Vincent's apartment and she cleaned it for him at least once. Katherine is not shown to be the affectionate type. The only time she kisses Vincent or tells him she loves him is during the Katherine True Ending. Most times she leaves him with a simple "Goodbye". Whether this is a result of their recent relationship troubles or because of her natural personality is not explained in the game. It's unknown how she feels about Vincent's drinking and smoking habits although she once sent a text saying Vincent shouldn't drink too much which shows that she cares about Vincent's health, and because of this, she probably doesn't like the idea of Vincent smoking. This is affirmed by her smug smiling when she says that Vincent should stop smoking since it won't be good for the child. From this, it can be deduced that Katherine loves and cares for Vincent in her own way. Katherine is always straight-forward, and doesn't appreciate between-the-lines insinuations or passive-aggressive accusations, both of which Vincent is guilty of. She frequently texts Vincent to let him know what's new as well as her feelings. Even though her fidelity was called into question with Steve Delhomme, she has only made one lie (of omission) in the entire game: not telling Vincent immediately when she knew she wasn't pregnant. While clues have been left that Katherine might have been lying about the pregnancy as a test for Vincent to pass, her reaction during the break up with him paints a clearer picture. She not only tells him that the knowledge of the pregnancy actually scared her, but admits to him she knew about the news earlier, but didn't tell him because she feared he would leave her. The only things in the game shown to rattle her are when she murders Catherine (though it happens in a dream), and when she is effectively dealing with the possibility of being pregnant completely alone, as Vincent is off in his own world. It can also be inferred that Katherine enjoys fashion, given she puts the effort into painting her nails and wears eyeshadow. She works at a clothing company and seems to go on a shopping spree in one of the endings although it could be argued her working at a clothing company doesn't necessarily means she likes clothing, and that the boxes in her ending may not be clothes either. History Katherine attended elementary school with Vincent and Orlando Haddick. Their friendship was initially antagonistic, as the boys would often steal and eat her lunch. Though it upset her, she began giving Vincent her snacks, indicating that she had a crush on him. They met again during their 10-year high school reunion. Afterwards when she was depressed, Vincent ran to her side in the middle of the night and comforted her. He found out that she was having dating problems and started to give her advice, but ended up falling for her himself. While seemingly romantic, Erica Anderson theorizes that Katherine only started dating him because her maternal instincts and dominant personality wouldn't allow her to leave a slacker like Vincent alone. The two have been in a steady relationship for the past 5 years, though Vincent isn't interested in taking it to the next level, and Katherine's parents have started to pressure her to marry. ''Catherine'' Katherine's first scenes in the game are with Vincent, arguing over his lack of overtime pay and the possibility of marriage between them. Though he blows her off, she continues bringing it up in texts and conversations until she finally tells him that she thinks she's pregnant. Although initially upset by his sheer terror, he manages to calm her down. In the following days, she visits him at home to bring him cake, and meets him at Chrono Rabbit, all the time narrowly missing Catherine. She finds out she actually is pregnant, which she tells Vincent, who reacts much the same as he did before. During one of their meetings, Vincent passive-aggressively accuses her of cheating on him with a man named Steve Delhomme, whom she never heard of before. At this point, Katherine mentions the mysterious and intimidating anonymous texts she's been receiving. These turn out to be from Catherine, sent in an effort to drive a wedge further between her and Vincent. Later on, she manifests with Catherine in Vincent's dream on Day 8, which takes place in his apartment. After a heated exchange of insults between the two women in which they call each other bitches and whores and futile attempts of trying to order each other out of Vincent's room, Katherine, due to Vincent's betrayal and Catherine's constant insults of her worthlessness to Vincent and Catherine's superiority to Katherine, snaps with despair. On the edge of her sanity and feeling embarrassed, humiliated and defeated, Katherine silently stands up and moves over the kitchen sink to search for a kitchen knife while still facing and blankly staring at Vincent and Catherine but to no avail as Catherine predicted this and took the knife in advance. Vincent attempts to calm down Katherine by telling her that he had already called off his affair with Catherine, causing Catherine to snap with rage and jealousy and Catherine blames Katherine for Vincent's confusion. Catherine claims that if Katherine went away, Vincent could finally be free and attempts to kill Katherine with the kitchen knife. Vincent tries to defend Katherine and is cut non-fatally in his right lower rib cage. As Katherine dashes over the coffee table to escape, Catherine grabs Katherine's hair, shoves her to the floor and a struggle begins. Catherine ends up impaling her abdomen while seemingly having the upper-hand on Katherine while they are both on the ground. Vincent pulls a terrified Katherine away to escape only to find that the two have been pulled into the Nightmare World: 8-1, The Cathedral. They both climb the tower, with a transformed Catherine chasing after them. At the top of the tower, Vincent confesses his love and commitment to Katherine when she cannot continue on because of his previous lies and affairs. Katherine cries and turns suicidal, apologizing to Vincent and saying she can't think of the future any more. Katherine asks Vincent if he still thought about her during the affair, and Vincent says of course he did. After Vincent apologizes to Katherine, Katherine is still reluctant to escape. The area shakes and Katherine falls down, but Vincent jumps to cushion Katherine. Katherine asks Vincent a question, but doesn't finish it. In reality on Day 8, when Vincent wakes up from his nightmare, he finds Katherine in his apartment, who has no recollection of the prior events. She came by because he wasn't answering his phone. When Vincent mentions Catherine, Katherine confronts Vincent on the infidelity she knows he has been hiding from her, and he admits he was cheating on a girl with the same name as her, but he ended it and is done with her. Katherine admits that her pregnancy was a false alarm, and that Vincent's reactions did not increase her confidence in him. However, Katherine also admits she discovered this earlier, but did not tell him because she felt that he would leave her. Despite his best efforts to stop her, she politely and firmly breaks up with him and leaves his apartment. Katherine only shows up in her three endings: Katherine True Ending, Katherine Good Ending and Katherine Bad Ending. * Katherine True: Vincent tricks Katherine into meeting with him alone at the Stray Sheep, with Orlando sending a fake invitation to a friendly reunion and Boss providing the transportion. Once there, he explains his side of the story, that Catherine wasn't real, so technically there was no cheating. While hesitant to accept this ridiculous explanation, Orlando, Jonny and Toby back him up, with Boss providing proof of the supernatural elements. The others step away to give Vincent and Katherine time alone, and while Katherine bursts into tears, Vincent says that even if Catherine wasn't real, he was still cheating in his heart. He begs for forgiveness, says that his life has no meaning without her, and finishes, "I will hold you dear for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" Katherine replies, "I guess...I'll consider it." As the camera pans out, both show themselves to be very happily relieved and surprised. The scene returns to the Stray Sheep a few months later, where Boss introduces "the bride" for the cheer - and the bride turns out to be Katherine, clad in a wedding dress, wearing her hair in a bun and without her glasses. She and Vincent have just been wed and are holding their reception at the Stray Sheep with Boss presiding as MC. After the credits roll, Vincent's friends then subject Katherine and him to the traditional kiss call - and despite blushes, they oblige. She leans close and passionately tells him, "I love you so much, Vincent..." She pulls away, and he replies just after the screen fades to black, "And I love you...Katherine." * Katherine Good: Vincent tricks Katherine into meeting with him alone, with Orlando sending a fake invitation to a friendly reunion and Boss providing the transportion. Once there, he explains his side of the story, that Catherine wasn't real, so technically there was no cheating. While hesitant to accept this ridiculous explanation, Orlando, Jonny and Toby back him up, with Boss providing proof of the supernatural elements. Katherine agrees to give it another shot with Vincent. A few months later, Katherine and Vincent are unclothed in Vincent's bed, Katherine sitting on top on him looking through a wedding dress magazine. She nags Vincent about putting together the list of his wedding guests, which he still has yet to do. After ignoring Vincent's pleas to get off him as she is crushing him, she decides to go out to grab something to eat with him. Afterwards, an ant crawls out the window. * Katherine Bad: Vincent tricks Katherine into meeting with him alone at the Stray Sheep, with Orlando sending a fake invitation to a friendly reunion and Boss providing the transportation. Once there, he explains his side of the story: that Catherine wasn't real, so technically he did not cheat at all. Although Katherine does trust his words, she senses that he only wants the excitement. Despite Vincent's pleading, Katherine tells him there is no second chance for them to be together again, and bids farewell. Vincent is consoled by Boss, encouraging him to give it more time, and Orlando and Jonny, telling him that he is already free from commitment and can date again, which puts Boss off. However, these do little to comfort Vincent, and says he will be okay without her. Exhausted from all the nightmares, Vincent falls asleep at the table. While at it, his pals accompany him for a round of drinks. Unlike most other endings, there are no pictures shown after credits. Instead, Katherine is heard tapping her finger onto the table (as how she shows her irritation whenever Vincent does not pay attention) and snaps him out of it by saying, "Hey, where'd you go?". This is reminiscent of the game's prologue scene at the Chrono Rabbit. During the Freedom endings, Jonny Ariga mentions asking Katherine out after their breakup. Though the fate of that is somewhat vague, his reaction implies she turned him down. Quotes Texts * "Like I said before, I'm having dinner with some old friends. It's surprising... Most of them are already married, and almost half of them have kids. They're all showing off pictures of their families and it makes me feel left out. Maybe it's time for us to get out of our comfort zone too." * "Wait a second... Are you out drinking at Stray Sheep again? You know you have work tomorrow! Geez... Take it easy, ok?" * "Um... Can I meet you for lunch tomorrow? You don't need to reply to me now. Just meet me at the cafe for lunch. I'll be there... Please come. Good night." * "Are you still at the Stray Sheep? Haven't you been there every night lately? I thought you had an upset stomach today... Why are you drinking again? Please, take care of yourself. You're not just living for you anymore." * "Sorry. Maybe I was a little too harsh. I mean, I did overload you with stuff about maternity leave and money... But it's important, so be sure to keep it in mind, okay?" * "Hi. This morning must have been hard for you. Well... I guess I was in the wrong too, for showing up so suddenly. But... I wanted to talk to you a little more, face-to-face." * "I... I'm... really confused right now... I mean, you've been acting really strange this week. This has never happened before. I'm worried about us..." * "Eat that piece of cake I gave you, or it's going to get stale. I know we couldn't talk much yesterday. I've been busy with work, and it's hard to make time. I might not be able to pick up the phone sometimes... I'll give you a call soon." * "What's going on? Vincent... Have you gotten involved in something bad? If that's the case, tell me. Tell me the truth. Your problems are my problems now." * "Can I trust you? How can I believe what you're saying...? I hate to have to say that, but you were being weird at lunch. I'm sorry, but I'm not so gullible that I can just believe whatever comes out of your mouth. I need to hear the truth from you. We're going to be sharing our lives together!" Catherine * "It's so hard to tell what you're thinking sometimes..." (to Vincent) * "See ya." * "Who's that...?" (seeing Catherine for the first time) * "We're going inside and you're going to tell me exactly what's going on here." (to Vincent) * "So... if I'm not mistaken, it would appear you have another woman in your life, yes?" * "If you're going to make excuses, can you at least look me in the eye?" * "I thought you were acting a little weird recently, but THIS?" * "What are you saying? And I don't want to hear any more of your bullshit." * "What are you, damn sick in the head or something?" (to Catherine) * "Why the hell should I?! YOU'RE the ONE who should be leaving, BITCH!" (to Catherine) * "W-why you...! You little WHORE...! DAMMIT, VINCENT!" (to Catherine) * "You want me to FORGIVE YOU...?! HOW CAN I...?! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" (to Vincent) * "Of course it's not a lie! You just SHUT YOUR DIRTY WHORE MOUTH!" (to Catherine) * "What is this... What the hell is this!?" (entering Cathedral) * "No...! I'm scared...!" * "I'm sorry! I can't think of the future after all this...!" * "...You've been cheating on me, haven't you? Do you admit it?" * "Just stop babbling for a second. You haven't made a bit of sense this entire time. *sigh* "You're such a disappointment." * "It isn't about forgiveness... Look, did you think I didn't notice? I've been with you this long... Of course I noticed..." * "Snap out of it! Vincent... I came here to break up with you." * "When I thought I was pregnant, I was scared the entire tine... But I thought... maybe you'd be happy for me..." (Katherine cries) * "...None of that will change anything... There's nothing left between us, so don't call me." The Trivia for Tonight..... *Catherine is written as キャサリン (Kyasarin) in Japanese for both Catherine and Katherine. This leads to a lot more ambiguous references in the Japanese game, as the player must rely on context which C/Katherine is being talked about. In a few instances in the English version, the vagueness of which one Vincent is talking about is so important, the localization team altered the subtitles to read as "her" when he actually speaks her name, leaving the player intentionally confused. *Katherine wears beige lipstick, purple eyeshadow, and vivid turquoise nail polish. *Although she typically wears her hair long, she sometimes draws it into a bun (which is seen in the art book). In her True Ending, she reveals this to be the hairstyle she wants to wear to the altar. *She plays a very large part of Vincent's fears, manifesting herself in the Nightmare stages as the Fist of Grudge and Doom's Bride. *She has an impressive sweet tooth. Every time (except Day 6) that she is at Chrono Rabbit, she is eating cake, usually strawberry, with her milky coffee. *Katherine represents the black haired and mature looking woman in which a man has to choose between her or a blonde and young looking woman (Catherine) in one of the Lovers Arcana tales. Katherine represents the romantic and intellectual attraction shown by how she is towards Vincent in the game. **Katherine and Catherine share the same English voice actors with Yukari Takeba (Michelle Ruff voices Katherine and Yukari) and Rise Kujikawa (Laura Bailey voices Catherine and Rise), the characters who represent the Lovers Arcana (as Lovers Social Links and dating interests) in ''Persona 3'' and ''Persona 4'', respectively. Both games are related to Catherine. *The last name "McBride" obviously alludes to the fact that she wants to get married to Vincent. Doom's Bride also hints at this. *In one of her phone images, Katherine inexplicably only has four toes. Either this is simply an animation goof, or Katherine is oligodactyly. *Makoto Niijima of ''Persona 5'' can dress as Katherine. Unused Dialogue *Erica mentions Katherine likes kids, and so is probably happy about the pregnancy. *Orlando also mentions that Katherine had a pet caterpillar when she was younger. Gallery Art KatherineSite.png|Katherine as the background on the Official Web Site. Wall03-1024 768.jpg|Default wallpaper from the Official Web Site. Wp01 katherine 1024x768.jpg|Special wallpaper No. 1 from the Official Web Site. Katherine2.jpg|Art. Xbox360.png|Katherine featured on the uncensored Xbox 360 cover. Xbox360safe.png|Katherine featured on the censored Xbox 360 cover. KatherineFull.png|Katherine. K2.png|Katherine. K3.png|Katherine. AW8GZuJCAAEBXU3.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. AW8HeTZCIAE4W50.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. AW8HN-2CEAALLga.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. AW8KeO_CEAM9jVQ.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. AXBSFzQCMAEY8Oj.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. AXBSNAqCMAI0EnR.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. catherinevisualscenario (3).jpg|Concept art scanned from Venus Mode Art Book. AXBVwNYCMAA1cRs.jpg|Katherine's and Vincent's wedding clothes from Venus Mode Art Book. CatherineNov1.png|Katherine and Catherine on the cover of Catherine: The Novel. VincentKatherineNovel.png|Vincent and Katherine in the novel. Catherine Sheep.gif|Catherine / Katherine icon. CoupleMenu.jpg|Katherine and Vincent in the main menu. VincentTitle.gif|Katherine ignoring or unaware of Vincent screaming for help. Tap.gif|Katherine waiting. KatherineListen.png|"Were you even listening?" 070149427171.jpg|Katherine asks Vincent if he's really okay. KatherineWarm.png|Katherine smiles. Killing.gif|"No, I usually do the killing in my dreams." Sugar.png|Katherine putting two sugars in Vincent's coffee, just the way he likes it. KatherineSugars.png|"Here, two sugars." KatherineWellYeah.png|"Well, yeah." KatherineWorried.png|"To be honest, I was a little worried." SpeakUp.png|Katherine getting annoyed with Vincent. KatCap2.png|Katherine smiles at Vincent. Kath1.png|Katherine smiles at Vincent. Kath2.png|Katherine shocked. Kath3.png|Katherine angered. KatherineChrono.png|Katherine at Chrono Rabbit. IThinkImPregnant.gif|"I think I'm pregnant." PhoneCall.png|Katherine at Chrono Rabbit. Screenshot20.jpg|'HEY! LISTEN TO ME!" Screenshot18.jpg|"What the--Why's this locked!? Unchain this door!" WhatTheHellVincent.gif|"What the hell, Vincent?!" VinceK.png|Vincent and Katherine. Screenshot27.jpg|Katherine. 1722218-3.jpg|Katherine entering Vincent's apartment. KatherineMad.gif|Katherine pissed at Catherine. KatherineBitch.gif|"Why the hell should I? You're the one who should be leaving, BITCH!" IWillNeverForgiveYou.gif|"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Swipe.gif|"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Struggle2.gif|Catherine dead. UhOh2.png|Katherine in shock. UhOh1.png|Catherine dies. Accident1.gif|Katherine horrified by Catherine's bloody corpse. Accident2.gif|Katherine panicking. Accident3.gif|Katherine panicking. KathN1.png|Katherine. KathN2.png|Katherine. KathN21.png|Katherine. KathN3.png|Katherine cries. KatherineCries.png|"You mean... you still... thought about us?" Fall.gif|Katherine almost falls to her death. KathN4.png|Katherine and Vincent hug. KathN5.png|"Vincent, do you..." KatherineGood1.png|Katherine Good ending. KatherineGood2.png|Katherine Good ending. KatherineGood3.png|Katherine Good ending. KatherineGood4.png|Katherine Good ending. KatherineTrue2.png|Katherine True ending. KatherineTrue3.png|Katherine True ending. KatherineTrue4.png|Katherine True ending. VincentKissesKatherine.gif|Vincent kisses Katherine. Mail8-2 1.png|Unlocked from the beginning. Mail8-2 2.png|Unlocked after viewing 1 Good/True ending. Mail8-2 3.png|Unlocked after viewing 2 Good/True endings. Mail8-2 4.png|Unlocked after viewing 3 Good/True endings. Mail8-2 5.png|Unlocked after viewing 4 Good/True endings. Mail8-2 6.png|Unlocked after viewing 5 Good/True endings. Achieve40.png|Katherine in the Nighty Night achievement. KatherineFig.jpg|Figure. Boss forms Achieve38.png|Fist of Grudge. DBart.png|Doom's Bride. DoomsBrideArt.png|Doom's Bride. Achieve36.png|Doom's Bride. Category:Characters